Adrenaline
by xxXCheckered HeartXxx
Summary: Kagome is tiered of not being able to live a normal life, when a hot bad boy takes her for a ride and shows her there's more to life than fallowing after a clearly thick headed boy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction so be kind. Um.. I don't own Inuyasha, that much is obvious. And well.. I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me what you think.

Adrenaline

Chapter 1: Living

My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am a normal average teen age girl.

…Scratch the normal and average and you get me.

It's not like I don't live a regular life. I mean if you considered traveling back in time through a well in your shrine house to go fight swarms of demons regular, then heck I'm a regular chick, Alright!

I live in Higurashi shrines, it's been in my family for centuries.

My best friend is a girl named Sango, she's pretty normal. She has problems with her boyfriend, and she has a very cute cat.

I mean sure Sango lives in the feudal era, and she's a kick butt demon slayer, and her boyfriend is a Buddhist monk that likes to chase every girl he sees.. And her cat happens to be a demon cat but.. Ok I lost where I was going in all of this.

The point is I'm a normal girl, that should be able to go on a date or two once in a freaking blue moon!

But thanks to a certain demon dog I am now walking home, In high heels, wearing a red skirt that ended just a little ways above my knees with a white thin strapped shirt, my sweater was left in the restaurant when I so un-lady like stormed out.

The day started out fine, sure I had to go on another involuntary date with Hojo. But he was taking me to 'Rillbrook' the fanciest restaurant around.

But I guess I shouldn't blame Inuyasha for everything, sure the restaurant was beautiful and the food was absolutely to die for.

But it was also a snooze fest, I guess having your life threatened on a daily basses and being heroically rescued time after time makes it harder to impress someone.

I let out a sigh and stopped walking.

I would like to live a normal life once in a while. You know go on a date, without having to run out in the middle of it. Go to a dance, be able to shop for cloths that are fashionable without fearing that they might end up as an ash pile.

I look around and see what looks like a clothing store on the other side of the street I'm walking on.

'It's not much, but for the next fifteen minutes I'm going to be a teen age girl'

With that thought I crossed the street and went into a store named 'Scorch.'

Five minutes in and I could already feel my anger going away, I guess nothing beats a couple of minutes of being a teen age girl before you go back in time to deal with an over possessive hanyu.

The store had dim lighting and the cloths where a tad different from the usual cloths I usually wear. Just as I was looking at this short black skirt with chains hanging off of it I felt eyes on me.

I turned and saw a boy, now I'm not one to stare at boys whenever they pass by but this time I guess I was.

He was tall, his hair was black that had red stripes at the edges, and he had muscles. Toned muscles that his tight black shirt gladly showed off.

He gave me a smirk as soon as he noticed me checking him out, and it was such a sexy smirk. It was like his face was designed for that smirk.

He started walking towards me and I turned around and started roaming through the cloths again acting like I didn't notice him.

And yes, I know that's a stupid move but my only boyfriend is a half demon that whispers compliments.. And yes I know he is not my actual boyfriend.

I pick up a shirt that has a unique design, its strap less, black at the top and purple at the bottom. It looks far to reveling for me so I try putting it back but that's when a hand stops me.

"I bet you would look really sexy in that" says the guy I just spent five minutes eyeing.

His voice is smooth like honey yet it has such a rugged ring to it.

"Thanks, but it's not my type" I try for the life of me to stop the blush that was creeping up on me.

He takes the shirt from me and runs a finger through it.

"Yea, I take you as a fallow the rules type of chick. I bet your only in this store cause you got lost huh, baby?"

I frown, I am NOT a fallow the rules type of chick..

Ok so maybe I am, but he doesn't know that.

Who does this guy think he is? Mr. Bond

"Give me that!" I snatch the shirt back and go to the back of the store and into the changing room.

I take off my shirt and just as I'm un-zipping the shirt to put it on, the door opens and there in the door way standing oh so very cool like is Mr. Bond.

Just as I'm about to scream his eyes lock with mine and I lost my voice

"Your not like the girls that come in here, are you? No.. you're the sweet girl that helps everyone out, you're the type of girl that has had only one boyfriend and likes to do her homework and Sundays"

Somewhere during his little speech he got closer, and by the end of it he had cornered me into the wall and had both his hands to the side of me preventing me from going anywhere.

"I am not! You don't even know me. I'm just a girl that walked into this store you don't even know my name"

"Have you ever gotten drunk?"

"Well no.."

"Ever gone to a party and danced on a table"

"Uhh.. No"

"have you ever skipped school?"

"Yes! I do that all the time"

"Alright, and what do you do with your time"

"well I…" I slouch the wall and close my eyes "I spent it with a guy that will never love me let alone like me all cause of his ex"

I feel hot breath on me so I open my eyes, the guy is now a couple of inches away from me.

" How sad, that's no way to live your life. Want me to show you how to live."

All I do is nod and his lips crash against mine and I drop the shirt that I was using to cover myself up.

His lips move fast and soon his tongue slips into my mouth, its such a heated kiss and because its so different I'm frozen so I just let him take over.

He moves my arms that are just hanging on my side to wrap around his neck, and his hands go to my waist.

His body is pressed up against me yet it keeps moving up, like he's trying to lift me up off my feet. All the rubbing and touching makes my head spin, and slowly I start responding with as much heat as he's giving instead of just being there.

I swirl my tongue in his mouth and a chuckle escapes him "not bad" he says in the split second his mouth is away from mine but then its back with renewed passion.

I move my leg up on the wall to bring him closer and he slips his hands to my butt.

Just as I'm about to push him away he lifts me up "wrap your legs around me"

I was about to say 'no' honesty I was but then his mouth was back and his tongue started moving in such ways it made me dizzy again, so I just do as he said.

After minutes that feel like hot sticky hours he stops kissing me to take in a long breath, he looks up at me and his eyes are the most chocolaty brown I have ever seen.

He smiles up at me and gives me two slow small pecks on my lips before letting my feet touch the ground again.

"Buy that shirt, from now on you're my girlfriend. And baby I'll show you what living is about"

He tucks in his shirt that I had apparently pulled out and just as he's shutting the door he says "Riku, by the way"

"Kagome" I say and my voice sounds completely out of breath even though I have taken at least four calming breaths.

He blows me a kiss and closes the door, I put on my shirt and go to the register with the shirt I'm now apparently going to buy.

A girl with red hair and a nose piercing hands me a recite even though I haven't given her the shirt or paid for it. She also hands me three large bags I look up at her completely confused.

"Riku bought this for you along with that shirt you have there, he says he's waiting for you out side once your done"

I open my mouth and close it again, I grab the bags and head out side to see Riku. My apparently new boyfriend, on a motorcycle spinning a helmet between his fingers.

"No! No way! I am NOT getting on that"

He smirks and pulls me in for another open mouth kiss but this time I over come it, and the fact that I'm ridding on the back of this death machine is of my own choice.

He drops me off at the bottom of my house steps and says "I'll pick you up tomorrow"

My head is still spinning but not from the kisses, did I really just let this random guy kiss me while I was topless, did I really get on a motorcycle with this obvious lunatic, and did I really just let this total stranger become my boyfriend.

I'm walking up the Higurashi steps and I keep thinking: What on earth just happened to me! I am NOT that kind of girl, I have morals, I have rules. I don't just make out with..

Even if I wanted to continue my train of thought I couldn't, there standing in front of me practically blowing steam from doggie ear to doggie ear was Inuyasha.

"Great" I whispered

"Kagome! Where the hell have you been wench! You should have told me when you left that inn!"

I felt caught in between emotions, the guilt over what happened just minutes ago was making itself known but at the same time.. WHO THE HELL DID HE THINK HE WAS, I COULD GO ANYWHERE WITH ANYONE I SO DAMN PLEASE!

Taking a calming breath I so very much needed I looked up t him, my eyes must have been expressing all the anger I was feeling because he flinch back and all that male bravado left him.

"Inuyasha.." he took a step back, oh yea. He knew what was about to happen. "SIT BOY!"

Turning around I walked into my house, the satisfying 'thump' fallowed by a few curse words filled the house.

End of chapter. Next chapter promises to be more juicy than this one. Stick around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Good boy

I couldn't stop looking at it, or touching it, the red mark on my shoulder very close to my neck.

When had he done this? When had his mouth strayed from mine long enough to leave this?

Riku, the boy that had somehow tricked me into making out with him!

"Kagome, are you done in there?" Sotta asks from behind the bathroom door. Sighing I pulled my school shirt up to cover the red monster and brush a few loose strands behind my ear before leaving the bathroom.

"Sis you're not leaving are you?" Sotta asks

"Have to, I sat Inuyasha pretty badly yesterday and now he's mad at me. Have to make it up to him somehow."

I saw Sotta pout before closing the door to the bathroom door, I went into my bedroom and checked over everything. I didn't seem to be missing anything except for his precious Ramen. I just needed to pick that up from the kitchen on my way out, other then that I was all set.

"Kagome! A young boy is here to see you."

I hear my mom call from downstairs, maybe it was Hojo. I did leave him in the restaurant with a screaming hanyu. Planting a pleasant smile on my face I took a steady breath before going down.

Thank Kami I had taken that breath because it was instantly lost as soon as I saw HIM at my door step.

Tight jeans, loose bright blue shirt, subtle lip piercing on his bottom right lip, and jet black hair with.. Blue highlights?

"Hey Kagome" he said smiling at me… Now I was sure this boy was most defiantly NOT the same boy from yesterday. His voice was innocent and gentle. Defiantly not the rough hot voice from yesterday. His smile was bright and affectionate, Not the sexy daring smile from yesterday.

"Kagome who is this boy?" My Gramps asks from behind me scaring the wits out of me.

"Hi, my name is Riku. Nice to meet you Sir."

Sir? Oh this was defiantly not Riku. Sure I didn't know my 'boyfriend' for long but he didn't strike me as a dude that would call guys like my Gramps Sir.

"Why Hello Riku, my name is Shiro Higurashi and over here is my daughter Monoko Higurashi." My Gramps introduces, a bright happy smile on from being called 'Sir.'

You would think he was starving for the smallest sign of respect around here.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi." Riku shook my Mom's hand.

"It's nice meeting you Riku, but it's Ms. Higurashi now. My husband passed away so technically I'm single." My Mom laughed making her own quirky joke.

"I'm very sorry about that." He sent the most sympathetic eyes at my Mom I have ever seen.

Who was this dude? The Riku from yesterday didn't seem like the dude capable of sending such a look.

"Don't worry about it Riku, really. So are you one of Kagome's classmates?"

"No Ma'm. I'm her boyfriend."

And there was the lovely silence that fallowed his sentence. Eyes turned towards me but I just kept my eyes on that beautiful portrait of Buyo we kept in the house. You know I've never noticed how well painted it actually was, sure I made in in 7th grade but this was not bad for an amateur. Maybe I should take up painting I certainly-

"Kagome"

My Mom said but I wasn't done looking at my work of art.

"Kagome, Honey, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? Does Inuyasha know?"

Ok I turned to look at her at that "NO. Why would he know, it's none of his business what happens in my personal life!"

My Mom put up her hands "Alright honey, I was just wondering."

I rolled my eyes, turning sharply I grabbed Riku's elbows and dragged him up to my bedroom. As soon as I closed the door it was like a switch I didn't know existed flipped. Because suddenly I felt hands stroking me up my sides sending delicious shivers down my back.

"Couldn't wait to get me alone huh?" Riku said pressing me against the door with his heavy body. His mouth found my ear and I shivered again.

"T-that's not it at all! What do you think you're doing here" I say, and I can only thank the heavens that This time I found enough strength to get words out of my mouth.

"I told you I was coming didn't I?" He turns me around and his lips crash on mine. Man does this boy know how to work his mouth. His tongue teases my lips but every time I open my mouth he withdraws. Heck I don't even know why I'm opening my mouth for this jerk but I just want him to hurry up already.

Suddenly his mouth is away from mine altogether and I groan "Riku!" I protested.

He chuckles and whispers "Its not my style to do it in a girls bedroom when her family is home. Later." I look up at him, for some reason something seems strange. Like something changed in the last two minutes, then I see it. His hair.. It has red highlights on… I could have sworn.

I close my eyes and shake my mind out of these crazy ideas, being in the feudal area has got me seeing things. Suddenly a much more important thing ran through my head. He didn't really mean IT when he said do it did he? Oh Kami. Just as I turn to ask him I see him rummaging through my closet.

"Hey!" I yell

"Where are the cloths I bought you yesterday" he asks and my 'hey' was totally ignored, nice.

"There in the corner"

He picket them up and stuffed them in his backpack, was he taking back his gift?

Like he could read my mind he said "Don't worry I'm not taking them back, were going to a party and I want you to wear this."

He pulled out a white mini skirt with black ribbons adorning it and a black T-shirt with a very low V-neck.

"I'm not wearing that." I say narrowing my eyes to make my point.

I don't know how I ended up trapped between my bed and his burning body but here I was panting up a storm. His hips grinded against mine and this time I pushed him off.

"You're right, now is not the time. Ok lets get going."

I would have said something but, I couldn't breath! Dazedly I walked down with him, hand in hand.

"Ms. Higurashi, I was wondering if Kagome and I could leave now. I was hoping to take her out to the movies if that's ok."

"Sure thing Riku, but I can't let you leave without some food on your stomachs. Come on now I insist."

I felt Riku tense, he probably wanted to just get out of here already. But no one is ever able to decline my Mom, mainly because she would never let anyone decline.

So there we were, sitting on the table forcing down some of my Mom's sushi. And for some reason I can't stop thinking about his lips, his heavy body holding me down, trapping me between a hard surface and his heavy heating body… WOA! What is wrong with me!

I hear a chuckle and look up to see Riku's eyes burning mine with so much want it makes me want to run for the hills.

"MOM! Me and Riku will be leaving now, we're both full!" I grabbed his hand and rushed both of us out the door before anyone could stop us.

I stop in front of that death machine just to feel his hands snake around my hips.

"What's up with you?" I finally ask.

"What do you mean?"

"What was with the whole 'good boy' act. Is that how you really are?"

He laughs and presses me further back into him.

"No, I can't really do whatever I want in front of your family or else they would never let me see you. I still would but it would take too much effort."

I open my mouth but I forget my next questing when he starts nibbling my neck.

"R-riku.. We shouldn't.. shouldn't do that here." I stammered.

I feel his lips hesitate for a second and I wonder if he really is going to listen to me, but then he keeps up his torture. I feel him moving in turn moving me to which ever direction he chooses. He spreads my legs with his knee and I close my eyes. To engulfed in the feelings he invokes in me to realize my feet had momentarily left the ground.

Suddenly he stops all of his treatments and moves away from me. I needed only a moment to realize I was sited in his death machine and he was climbing in after me.

"Woah!" I say, surprised that he made me lose my tap in reality long enough for him to put me here! But I don't have much to say because he starts the damn thing and all I can do is squeeze my eyes shut and hold on for my dear little life.

So I guess Inuyasha would have to wait, seeing as I don't have much of a say with this boy and his stupid magnetic attraction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A little more intimate now

.

.

.

I couldn't help but fidget or pull at the hem of my Very short skirt.

Just what had gotten into me lately? For example here I was good old Kagome Higurashi taken a sip from my cranberry vodka mix, we had only been at this party for a couple of hours yet I had only begun to realize who my boyfriend really was.

Taking everything that had happened these couple of days my sudden insanity into agreeing to date someone I had only known for a matter of thirty seconds for example. I thought I might have signed my own fate, thinking that Riku was thrilling but definitely not a good egg. I was right about the thrilling but my 'boyfriend' had been nothing but the sweetest guy I ever met.

But it's like he was the little good things I liked about- well everyone I ever date.

He introduced me to all his friends and kept me no more than a finger tip away. Wrapping his arm around my waist whenever any male eyes strayed this way, I tell'ya he sure knows how to make a girl feel wanted. But whenever anyone talked to me he would give me space then he'd be back with a sudden urge to touch me.

And man did he know where to touch- Not in a dirty way! I meant he would put his hand in the back of my neck to pull me for a kiss. Or run his hand up the sides of me making me gasp a bit. Or squeezing my waist from the back then bringing me back towards him until his body was pressed flat on mine…

Ok so just a little bit dirty.

A while after midnight I suggested going home the heels I was wearing being the ones to pretest, Riku agreed just as long as I tried my first sip of alcohol swearing that if I didn't like it I could call it quits with no harm done.

The problem was I did like it, the taste was smooth and when it hit my stomach it felt warm. After my first cup was gone I lost track of time just enjoying the beat of the music I grabbed another one, and now here I am wondering if I have the right demeanor to wear this outfit. A song came on, faster than the one before it and out of no where Riku is by my side.

"You didn't think I would let the night go by without dancing first did you?" He smils his dumb stupid courageous smile at me, the one that's timid but full male bravado.

Point being the next thing I knew I was in the middle of the living room surrounded by groups of dancing couples. I notice how everyone is dancing and the blood rushes to my face, he seriously didn't think I was going to be dancing like THAT.

Of course my luck is so crummy that when I turned to face him he put his hands on my hips and pressed our bodies together.

For goodness sake this boy was going to turn me into some sexual mischievous rocker chick or something.

He puts his right leg in between mine and grinds upwards, his leg rubbing against my region every time he moved. I close my eyes and put my head down, the dizziness that came with drinking letting itself be known.

But it was a good dizzy, the music played and I danced along with the beat. My hands coming up a few times to hold my hair up and let it down. Riku laughed and brought me closer to him, that sexy devilish glint in his eyes. His hands rubbed up and down my back, that's when I felt his hand dip past my waist to squeeze my butt.

I gasped and open my eyes, I wasn't in the middle of the living room anymore. I was in the back of the room in a corner, Riku had moved us back here I realized. His hand cupped my cheek gently then he brought his lips down to mine.

I never really been kissed before Riku, I had the courage to kiss Inuyasha before but he never really gave me much of a response.

Riku wanted to kiss me though, all the time. His lips where soft and moved with such experience. He sneaked his tongue into my mouth and I sighed, loving every minute of this kiss. Losing myself in his hold, blissfully unaware of anything besides his groping hands and melting kisses. He stopped his roaming and taking a step back he grabbed my hand.

A moment later I'm being eased down to what I could only guess was the guest bed. His hand crawled under my shirt and remained dangerously close to my breast. I'm getting a bit too dazed now, the corners of my eyes are blurred and for some reason I know there's defiantly something different here.

Riku's irises are pitch black and his hair had a tint of red this time. I wasn't sure what was happening

"I know you see it" he said and now I'm more confused then ever. He leans in to nibble my ear "I know what you are" he says huskily in my ear "Baby… do you know what I am?"

My head is spinning and right now I have no clue what he is saying to me.

"I'm not going to hurt you.." His hands go to my knees and ease them apart "I just want to eat you". I gasped.. Then moaned.

.

.  
>Sorry it took me so long. I ended up having my laptop stolen and well money didnt really let me get another one, but I got one now. So here I am now ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Out of the pan and into the fire

I don't really think there has ever been a more peaceful morning. An absolute great fallow up a side for the slight throbbing of my head, last night was probably one of my more favorite nights.

Granted we didn't actually have sex but if the foreplay is this good I could only imagine, and granted I don't really have solid memory of last night but Oh if I could do it again I would then ask for more.

Riku wanted to drive me home but the sun was already out and I convinced him that the walk was a short one. Truth is I needed time to breath to cool down from the immense rush that was Riku. I could feel myself falling for him, I never knew it was possible in such a short time of two people knowing each other but its everything about him.

His contagious laugh, his sweetness along with his roughness, the way that he seems to know what I need and want. Being with him has been both terrifying and the best time I have ever had.

Somehow he has the ability to calm me even if the things we do take me out of my comfort zone. And even though all worries vanish from my mind a long with my common sense I can't help but wonders if this is right. I've always prided myself in being the girl with the strong moral values, when I'm with him his intensity and fire practically drown out all my poor moral values.

I stopped in front of my door and only when I swung the front door open did everything really crash in, like the fact that I technically stayed out all night. And even though I've sobered down I'm pretty sure my hair stinks of alcohol. I closed the door as quietly as I could so that maybe just maybe-

"Kagome" Crap.

"Can you come in here for a minute Dear?" My Mom called from the kitchen. Accepting my fate I clicked-clacked my way to the kitchen hurriedly brushing my hair with my hands. She turned her head and laughed at me then she went back to cooking.

"Quite a night I suppose" I groaned and suck down to the kitchen table

"Oh don't look so gloom and doom Honey, you'd think you just got handed your death warrant or something." I rubbed my aching head

"Isn't that why I'm here?" My mother sat down a plate of pancakes in front of me while taking her own seat next to me.

"You run off to the feudal states to battle monsters and such and you'd think I'd get my feathers ruffled just because you spent the night with your new boyfriend. What a catch by the way, I like Inuyasha better but whatever your heart tells you dear. I wouldn't mind having a half American grandchild, oh if he or she gets his blue eyes I'll just melt." I shook my head and thought about what she said for a moment.

"Wait.. What?" I asked, my Mother took a sip of her tea before answering me

"Riku's eyes are blue, right?" I blinked a couple of times, was it? I don't know if it's the drinks I poured down my throat but I can't seem to picture his eyes.

"Honey! You're dating him and you don't even know the color of his eyes?" My Mom asked shocked at me and I just stare back at her, she sighed

"Kagome I really do think you should tell Inuyasha, even if nothing is going on between you and him he needs to know you're not a free lady anymore." Knowing fully well that my Mom was not going to let up I regretfully agreed. I dreadfully made my way upstairs for a much need hot shower.

Moments later after reemerging from my room clean and fresh I noticed my mother had taken the liberty to restock my backpack and practically delivered me to Inuyasha.

"Remember Dear honesty is the best policy!" She shouted at me as I'm going down the well, the familiar blue light engulfing me.

"Easy for you to say" I grumbled as my feet touched the ground on the other side of the well. Lucky for me Inuyasha wasn't waiting for me like he usually does but that in itself had me worried.

Was he still mad? Would he be mad if I tell him about Riku? He seemed upset enough whenever I was around Koga or Hojjo. Which sadly enough diluted me into making a relationship out of his protectiveness, in a way I wasn't fearing telling him at all.

It would definitely put some much needed boundaries in our friendship, but boy the walk towards Kaede's hut did not get any easier. "KAGOME" Shippo shouted as he launched himself at me, I smiled his gesture actually calming my nerves. As I walked in I notice Inuyasha was no where near.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're back." Sango says not willing to wake a slumbering cat on her lap up to give me a welcoming hug.

"Hey Sango, where's Inuyasha and the rest?" I asked taking the same crossed leg position on the floor like Sango was in. Shippo fallowing along with me curled himself on my lap and fell asleep faster then what I would have deemed possible.

"Lady Kaede is running an errand and I don't really know where Miroku and Inuyasha have gotten themselves to." I nodded enjoying the comfortable silence that fell between us. Moments later Miroku walked in, his eyes landing on Sango before looking at me.

"Lady Kagome so please to see you by our side once more" Having heard my name Inuyasha pushed past him and frowned down at me

"It's about time!" I glared at him when Shippo stirred awake

"Ohhh, Inuyasha! Why did you go and wake him up, he looked so tired." I whined

"He should be, he hasn't really slept since you left." Sango explained, I stared at the yawning kitsune forgetting how much my absence affected him.

"Hold on" Inuyasha suddenly said drawing the attention of everyone in the room, he walked up to me his steps heavy

"Stand up." He ordered, not really knowing why I just did as he said

"Something's not right here.." He whispered but loud enough so I caught it, he leans in and starts sniffing me! He started with my hair and to my embarrassment he didn't stop until he was at my waist, more or less my groin.

Suddenly he shot up glaring immensely at me, he stood tall and intimidating. I swallowed past the knot in my throat

"What's wrong with you!" I yelled, I couldn't help it he's really making me uncomfortable. "You!" He barked out and I took a step back

"Me?" I ask

"You let some bastard touch you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A realization

"KAGOME!"Inuyasha screamed after me and the more he did the faster I walked away. I was a fool for thinking I could out run a demon but I didn't care, I just needed to go back home.

Back to Riku, back to a place where I felt wanted and cared for. Then there was the expected, a set of clawed hands wrapping around my forearm and bringing me back to a hard chest.

"Where the Hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha growled at me

"Let go of me Inuyasha, just let go!" I begged, I could feel tears stinking the back of my eyes. "WHY? So you can go back to that hanging piece of flesh." I yanked my arm away and pushed him back with all my strength, managing only to have him step back.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha! I've had it with you." I yell the tears now openly falling, putting a hand on the tree behind me when I felt my legs buckle.

"What are you saying?" his voice wasn't loud and demanding now, now it showed how hurt he really was. But I had begun and now nothing could stop me

"I've had it with your roughness and your cursing, and your stupid way of making me feel so insecure. You fill me with hope and the moment I start to think that I can trust you, you prove to me how lousy my judgment really is." I said, panting afterwards. My hands fist at my sides and the tears that stained my face all dried up. "But you know what.. All of that is easy to live with. What I absolutely had it with is you running back to that BITCH every time I turn my back, choosing her when I'm damn good and ready!"

I was quite then, letting my words sink into my own mind.

"That's it huh?" He gruffly said, glaring at me while simultaneously backing me up into the tree that was a second ago supporting me

"You're damn good and ready?" He grabbed my wrist and pushed them up behind me at either side of my head.

"Inu- Inuyasha stop this" he sniffed around my jaw line, skimming my face ever so gently with his nose. Yet holding my wrist painfully against the bark of the tree.

"Why? This is what you've wanted isn't it?" All that was going through my mind was that he was right, this is always what I wanted. To have him hold me like this, to look at me like he's doing now. His body pressing itself close to mine like he was trying to tell me to feel him, feel everything he had to offer and by Kami I could. Everything I wanted was happening here and now.

But now that it was happening I wanted nothing else but to have him stop here, to keep this last door closed. To have this last shield against him, against the torrent that was Inuyasha, and keep myself in a place where all was well. I knew I didn't have that type of luck, Inuyasha closed in on me his lips so dangerously close to mine it gave me goose bumps.

"Please…" I quietly begged, tears threatening to spill. Even as my mind begged me to stop him my face started inching towards him. He gave me a satisfied grin and my heart tore. His lips crashed on mine and I was in pure bliss. He tilted my head back and I let him, enjoying the way his tongue danced with mine. Wanting, demanding, even begging. His mouth moved with desperation and so much passion I started to cry. The tears I tried so damn hard to keep inside, but I couldn't help it.

I cried because Riku was painted in my mind, because after years of dreaming about the moment he would kiss me he had to do it in the worst of ways. It wasn't supposed to be like this, this moment was supposed to be sweet and filled with relief and satisfaction. Oh god now everything was hurting, my heart was aching, my head pounded and I was losing my breath. I tried to pull away but his lips only moved faster, his hands tightening. He wouldn't let me go, even as I felt my wrist started to burn in pain. I wanted to have him devour me in this lost love but my heart wouldn't budge, for once being the stronger one. Finally I tore my face away and panted, trying to regain some much needed air.

Then he stopped everything, Inuyasha lowered his head to the point where I couldn't see his eyes anymore. He took a step back and let go of my wrist, I held them to my chest noticing right away the black and purple bruises around them.

"You don't love me anymore.." He whispered and that's when I couldn't handle it anymore. I took a sharp gasp feeling my heart as it throbbed and clenched painfully against my rip cage. My knees buckled and I fell, Inuyasha was at my side in a heart beat but I couldn't say anything to him.

My head was killing me, my ears ringed so much that I could only see Inuyasha franticly screaming something at me but no noise could be heard. I gave one final grunt before I let myself be drowned out in sweet nothingness.

.

.

.

.

...Ok quick author's notes: I actually am stuck on the next chapter and I'm hoping some nice reader will actually help me out here. For chapter 6 I actually made two different chapters, one where I change the perspective to a third party perspective and I kind of made the story line a bit complicated. The second one I stuck to Kagome's point of view and I made the story line kind of simple and I don't know if I'm too happy with it. Any votes or comments would so help me out, please? Ok that's enough, I actually hope someone does help. So um, good day to you all.. Yep.


End file.
